There are various tasks that one can perform in order to enhance the growth and beauty of a lawn, a garden or other landscape. Among the most common and effective is irrigation in combination with the routine application of fertilizers and insecticides. Although various hose connected sprinklers and automatic underground sprinkler systems permit unattended watering of lawns, a great deal of time is usually consumed by manually monitoring and applying granular or liquid-based fertilizers and insecticides whether by use of a spreader or a hand-held hosed-based system.
Various attempts have been made in the past to overcome this problem and provide a means of lawn chemical dispersion and treatment. These attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,699,827 and 5,775,593, issued in the name of Delorme et al., which describe a lawn treatment apparatus for an underground sprinkler system and an automatic lawn treatment dispensing unit respectively; 5,666,987, issued in the name of Combs, which describes a chemical dispersing apparatus; and 6,173,732, issued in the name of Davis et al., which describes a fertilizer system. Other attempts to provide a means to mix granular or liquid chemical with water include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,829,873 and 4,099,267, issued in the name of King, which both describe an apparatus for mixing granular fertilizer or lawn treatment liquid in water; 6,979,116, issued in the name of Cecala et al., which describes an apparatus for injecting dry bulk amendments for water and soil treatment; and 7,090,391, issued in the name of Taniguchi, which describes an apparatus and method for mixing by agitation in a multichambered mixing apparatus including a pre-agitation mixing chamber.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffers from one (1) or more deficiencies and disadvantages by failing to provide a means to simply and effectively chemical treat a lawn or garden. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can apply fertilizer or insecticides evenly and effectively without spending a great deal of time. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.